Dispensers have been designed for a variety of materials and purposes. They include U.S. Pat. No. 3,239,105 to Woodson in which a partition has flexible envelope means bonded on each side. The envelope means have dispensing throats so that material can be expelled therefrom. U.S. Pat. No. 3,506,157 to Dukess has a closure device with two prongs for closing two apertures in a dispenser. U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,437 to Chutter concerns a collapsible container with a pressure barrier disposed between compartments so as to equalize compartment pressures resulting from a pressure imposed upon the container. U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,417 to Simmons involves a container with a plurality of compartments and nozzles for dispensing materials from the compartments. The container has sloping walls so as to facilitate an increased moment of force.
The patents referenced above dispense one or more materials. In addition, it is sometimes desirable to dispense materials in a specific position relative to each other. One such position is in touching association. That is, the materials dispensed upon a surface or object lie side by side and share a common boundary. A dispenser having this capability could be used, for example, to place one or more of mustard, relish, ketchup and mayonnaise on a hot dog or a hamburger. Peanut butter and jelly could be provided in such a dispenser to make it simpler to make a sandwich therefrom. Other uses could be for dispensing two or more salad dressings on a salad, garlic and cheese spreads on a bagel or various colors of icing on a cake.